psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Lamaze technique of childbirth training
The Lamaze Technique is a prepared childbirth technique developed in the 1940s by French obstetrician Dr. Fernand Lamaze as an alternative to the use of medical intervention during labor. Dr. Lamaze was influenced by Soviet childbirth practices, which involved breathing and relaxation techniques under the supervision of a "monitrice" or midwife. The Lamaze method gained popularity in the United States after Marjorie Karmel wrote about her experiences in her 1959 book Thank You, Dr. Lamaze. Modern Lamaze childbirth classes teach expectant mothers breathing techniques and often other ways to work with the labor process to reduce the pain often associated with childbirth, such as hot and cold packs, changing positions, the use of a "birthing ball" to remain in an upright position, and orgasm to induce or hasten labor. See also *Childbirth training References *Abbott, D. W., Rollins, J. B., & Jones, J. (1978). The effects of electromyographic biofeedback-assisted relaxation on Lamaze childbirth: American Journal of Clinical Biofeedback Vol 1(1) Sum 1978, 23. *Brien, M., Haverfield, N., & Shanteau, J. (1983). How Lamaze-prepared parents select obstetricians: Research in Nursing & Health Vol 6(3) Sep 1983, 143-150. *Butte, S. D. (2000). The effects of Lamaze training on marital satisfaction and its association with locus of control. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Felton, G. S., & Segelman, F. B. (1978). Lamaze childbirth training and changes in belief about personal control: Birth & the Family Journal Vol 5(3) Fal 1978, 141-150. *French, D. J., Boerner, G. L., & Leeb, C. S. (1973). Theoretical applications of biofeedback hand temperature training to prepared (Lamaze) childbirth training: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 37(1) Aug 1973, 326. *Jennings, R. R. (1983). Attitudinal changes surrounding childbirth of parents trained in Lamaze technique: A contrast of fathers and mothers: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kadushin, F. S. (1981). The transition to parenthood and Lamaze Childbirth Preparation: Implications for prevention: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kirschner, D. A. (1976). Personality characteristics of choosers versus non-choosers of Lamaze training and factors affecting reported childbirth experience: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kocotos, H. (1981). The Lamaze method of childbirth and pastoral care opportunities: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Lowe, R. H., & Frey, J. D. (1983). Predicting Lamaze childbirth intentions and outcomes: An extension of the theory of reasoned action to a joint outcome: Basic and Applied Social Psychology Vol 4(4) Dec 1983, 353-372. *Madsen, M. B. (1986). Perceived equity in Lamaze prepared couples: Marital satisfaction and dyadic adjustment: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Manning-Orenstein, G. (1997). A birth intervention: Comparing the influence of doula assistance at birth versus lamaze birth preparation on first-time mothers' working models of caregiving. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Markman, H. J., & Kadushin, F. S. (1986). Preventive effects of Lamaze training for first-time parents: A short-term longitudinal study: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 54(6) Dec 1986, 872-874. *McClure, R. F., & Brewer, R. T. (1980). Attitudes of new parents towards child and spouse with Lamaze or non-Lamaze methods of childbirth: Psychology: A Journal of Human Behavior Vol 17(1) Spr 1980, 45-48. *Oliver, W. A. (1972). Childbirth expectancies and experiences as a function of locus of control and Lamaze training: Dissertation Abstracts International Vol. *Puerta, H. L. (1989). Self-efficacy and the delay of medication usage through Lamaze childbirth training: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Samuelly, I. (1972). Lamaze method of childbirth, conditioning or hypnosis: American Journal of Clinical Hypnosis Vol 15(2) Oct 1972, 136-139. *Schur, J. M. (1987). Alleviating behavioral distress with music or Lamaze pant-blow breathing in children undergoing bone marrow aspirations and lumbar punctures: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Segal, I. K. (1981). Biofeedback-assisted Lamaze childbirth preparation: An analysis of variables and treatment effects: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Stone, C. I. (1978). Coping with pain: A component analysis of Lamaze and cognitive-behavioral procedures: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Stone, C. I., Demchik-Stone, D. A., & Horan, J. J. (1977). Coping with pain: A component analysis of Lamaze and cognitive-behavioral procedures: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 21(6) 1977, 451-456. *Venn, J. (1986). Hypnosis and the Lamaze method: A reply to Wideman and Singer: American Psychologist Vol 41(4) Apr 1986, 475-476. *Venn, J. (1987). Hypnosis and Lamaze method--an exploratory study: A brief communication: International Journal of Clinical and Experimental Hypnosis Vol 35(2) Apr 1987, 79-82. *Wapner, J. (1976). The attitudes, feelings, and behaviors of expectant fathers attending Lamaze classes: Birth & the Family Journal Vol 3(1) Spr 1976, 5-13. *Weishaar, B. B. (1986). A comparison of Lamaze and hypnosis in the management of labor: American Journal of Clinical Hypnosis Vol 28(4) Apr 1986, 214-217. *Wente, A. S., & Crockenberg, S. B. (1976). Transition to fatherhood: Lamaze preparation, adjustment difficulty and the husband-wife relationship: The Family Coordinator Vol 25(4) Oct 1976, 351-357. *Wideman-Ames, M. V. (1988). The effects of prenatal expectations on postpartum outcomes in Lamaze-prepared women: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Wood, D. P. (1978). Self-hypnosis as an adjunct to LaMaze training for childbirth: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Worthington, E. L., & Martin, G. A. (1980). A laboratory analysis of response to pain after training in three Lamaze techniques: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 24(2) 1980, 109-116. *Worthington, E. L., Martin, G. A., Shumate, M., & Carpenter, J. (1983). The effect of brief Lamaze training and social encouragement on pain endurance in a cold pressor tank: Journal of Applied Social Psychology Vol 13(3) May-Jun 1983, 223-233. *Zweig, J. B. (1981). The effectiveness of EMG biofeedback training of the frontalis muscles as an adjunct to lamaze preparation for labor and delivery: Dissertation Abstracts International. External links *Official site of Lamaze International Category:Pregnancy Category:Respiration